helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ozeki Mai
|image = |caption = Ozeki Mai promoting "Boogie Woogie LOVE" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 154cm (OutdatedPocket Morning Country Girls Weekly Q&A (9/4/2015) "I've become taller than Yamaki Risa-chan who's been the tallest up until now!") |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, singer, model |active = 2012–present |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION(2014-) |label = zetima |join = November 5, 2014 |mcolor = |generation = 5th Generation (Unofficial) |days = |group = Country Girls |acts = Country Girls |blog = |sig = Ozekimaiautograph484593037.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Ozeki's Autograph }} Ozeki Mai (小関舞) is a Japanese pop singer signed under Hello! Project. She is a member of Country Girls."『カントリー娘。』改め『カントリー・ガールズ』について" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-11-05. Biography ]] ]] Early Life Ozeki Mai was born on February 10, 2002 in Tokyo, Japan. In 2002, Ozeki appeared in the film Jitsuroku Hitman ~Tsuma sono Ai~. 2014 In April, Ozeki left Tamborine Artist agency. In mid-2014, she participated in the Morning Musume '14 (Golden) Audition! in hopes of becoming a 12th generation member, but failed to pass. On November 5, it was announced that Ozeki was added to Country Musume, now called Country Girls, alongside Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka, Morito Chisaki and Shimamura Uta."カントリー娘。「カントリー・ガールズ」に改名で再始動！ “ももち”も加入" (in Japanese). AliveM.net. 2014-11-05. 2016 On February 10, Ozeki celebrated her 14th birthday at an event titled Country Girls Ozeki Mai Birthday Event 2016, featuring two performances in Tokyo. Personal Life Family= Ozeki is the eldest daughter of former baseball player and current coach of the Yomiuri Giants Ozeki Tatsuya."中学生アイドルの小関舞が同じ事務所の親友からの誹謗中傷で、なぜか事務所を退社することになる不可解…の巻" (in Japanese). 芸能ポンコツ博覧会★ザビ家の栄光. 2014-04-13. Her grandparents have a ramen shop in Sano, Tochigi Prefecture. She has a younger sister and owns 4 pet cats: Gaayan, Satsuki, Mei, and Ryuu. |-|Education= When Ozeki joined Country Girls in November 2014, she was a first year middle school student. As of April 2015, she is currently attending her second year of middle school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Ozeki Mai has acquired: *'Shimamura Uta:' Ozeki gets along best with former member Shimamura Uta since Morning Musume '14 (Golden) Audition!. *'Sasaki Rikako:' She gets along well with ANGERME member Sasaki Rikako. *'Nomura Minami:' She gets along well with Kobushi Factory member Nomura Minami. |-|Name Meaning= Ozeki's given name, "Mai", means dance (舞; mai). It's a feminine Japanese given name and surname. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Ozeki Mai: *'Ozeki-chan' (おぜきちゃん): Official nickname, given her since Country Girls. *'Ozeko' (おぜこ): Second nickname, given by Shimamura Uta.http://ameblo.jp/countrygirls/entry-11988582057.html Profile Stats= *'Name:' Ozeki Mai (小関舞) *'Nickname:' Ozeki-chan (おぜきちゃん) *'Birth date:' Sankei Sports. 2014-11-05 Issue. (Reference Image) *'Birth Place:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood type:' O *'Height:' 154cm (Outdated) *'Hello! Project Status:' **2014-11-05: Country Girls Member *'Country Girls Color:' Medium Blue *'Hello! Project groups:' **Country Girls (2014-) |-|Q&A= :See Also: List:Ozeki Mai Other Q&As *'Specialty:' Violin *'Hobby:' Singing, Dancing, Going somewhere with friends *'Favorite Colors:' Pastel blue, Emerald *'Favorite Sports:' Basketball, Baseball *'Motto:' "Enjoy" (楽しむ) *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "Tokai no Hitorigurashi", "Love Together!", "Towa no Uta" *'Looks Up to:' Yajima Maimi, Ikuta Erina Discography :''See: List:Ozeki Mai Discography Featured In Works Theater * 2016 Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru! Movies *2002 Jitsuroku Hitman ~Tsuma sono Ai~ (実録ヒットマン～妻その愛～) Magazines *2015.02.09 BOMB (with Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka, Morito Chisaki, Shimamura Uta) *2015.02.20 CD Journal (with Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka, Morito Chisaki, Shimamura Uta) * 2015.02.24 B.L.T (with Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka, Morito Chisaki, Shimamura Uta) * 2015.02.28 Gekkan Entame (with Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka, Morito Chisaki, Shimamura Uta) * 2015.03.06 BIG ONE GIRLS (with Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka, Morito Chisaki, Shimamura Uta) * 2015.03.19 Shukan Famitsu (with Yamaki Risa, Inaba Manaka, Morito Chisaki, Shimamura Uta Trivia *She knows how to ride a unicycle.http://ameblo.jp/sgi-sitei/entry-10260357914.html *She's interested in Ikuta Erina, because she's funny on variety shows. *She shares the same given name with Country Girls general manager Satoda Mai and ℃-ute member Hagiwara Mai. *She has the same birthday as Kobushi Factory member Nomura Minami. See Also *Gallery:Ozeki Mai *List:Ozeki Mai Discography Featured In *List:Ozeki Mai Concert & Event Appearances Honorary Titles References External Links *Country Girls Profile *Other Profiles: Tambourine Artists (Archived) * Category:Country Girls Category:2014 Additions Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Blood Type O Category:February Births Category:2002 Births Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:5th Generation Country Girls Category:Members currently attending middle school Category:Aquarius Category:Blue Member Color